Please Remember Me
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: You see the truth was, Elphaba didn't want Glinda to forget her, not really. . .. . GELPHIE !


**Please Remember Me**

**Summary:- **Elphaba has just come out of the trapdoor after 'dying' and is reflecting on the seriousness of her actions and the fact that she doesn't want Glinda to forget her.

Elphaba raised the trapdoor silently and looked around. All clear. Her chest sagged with relief. Then it tightened with pain. Glinda had seen her 'die'. Elphaba was certain she saw a wisp of blonde hair before the trapdoor had slid into place. Her heart constricted as she thought of her love's pain. However, Elphaba needed to disappear. Her and Glinda could never be together as long as Oz hated her. They needed to leave Oz to be together but Glinda couldn't leave – it wasn't fair. Elphaba wasn't certain of her future and Glinda deserved to be safe and secure – Elphaba couldn't offer her that. The only way for Glinda to be safe was for Oz to be sure she had no contact with the Wicked Witch and the only way for that to happen was for Elphaba to disappear. A tear slipped down her cheek as the thought that she could never see Glinda again went through her head. How was she going to get through this?

The truth was Elphaba needed Glinda. Glinda was the only one who could calm her down when she grew out of control. Glinda was the only one with the power to make Elphaba feel sad, anxious, worried, happy, ,warm, content and relaxed. Glinda was the only one who had the power to make Elphaba _love. _Elphaba smiled slightly as she remembered the day they admitted their feelings. . . . . .

_Flashback_

_Elphaba was confused. Glinda didn't seem to want to be in the same room as her anymore. Had she found out her secret? Elphaba racked her brain for the memory of the time when she had let slip her secret. She couldn't find one. No one knew her secret – did they? She began pacing the room in apprehension. Glinda had been missing for hours and she hadn't even packed. They were going to the Emerald City! Elphaba felt dizzy with excitement at the prospect. She was meeting the wizard – a thing she had only **dreamed **of doing but here she was packing for the journey. Her thoughts and pacing were interrupted as Glinda burst into the room with a determined look in her eyes. _

_'Oh Shiz' Elphaba thought as Glinda crossed the room and stood in front of her. She placed a hand on her face and Elphaba felt a spark between their connection._

_'Wha-' She was cut off by Glinda placing her lips on hers. Before she could respond, Glinda had pulled away. _

_'I love you. I love you I love you I love you.' Was\all she said before turning away. She whirled around to face Elphaba again and felt her eyes prick with emotion. 'I've loved you since the first time I've seen you even though I claimed to loathe you. But you transfixed me! Your skin was so amazing and your eyes- well I could fall forever in them. You made my heart jump even though I didn't know why. You had this passion about Animal rights and I just wished you had the same passion to love me.' Glinda took to pacing in front of Elphaba. Elphaba, meanwhile, was trying to follow the babbling blonde. She got the message though. Glinda loved her. **Glinda **loved her. Glinda **loved **her. Glinda loved **her. GLINDA LOVED HER. **She felt her heart sing. Her attention was absorbed by the blonde pacing in front of her. 'So I know you might not feel the same way but I had to tell you. It was eating me inside and I couldn't bear to be with you in case I acted on my feelings. So I took to deserting you and I'm sorry. I decided I needed to tell you but couldn't. But I've been thinking and well I knew I had to tell you because I couldn't go on...I'm not making sense am I?' She looked at Elphaba who shook her head with a smile.'Well, I love you Elphaba Thropp and I'm sorry for it.' Glinda looked away and sighed, Elphaba crossed the room and took Glinda's chin in her hand and pulled her up to meet her gaze. _

_'Why should you ever be sorry for being in love?' Was all she said before pulling their lips together. Glinda felt her heart soar – Elphaba loved her! She responded to the kiss and it soon became passionate. Elphaba ran her tongue along Glinda's lower lip, seeking admittance which Glinda gave. Their tongues battled for dominance and Elphaba won. They broke for air and Elphaba rested her forehead against Glinda's. 'I love you too.'_

_'Really?' Glinda's eyes were hopeful._

_'Really.' Glinda threw herself onto Elphaba and they staggered back until the reached Glinda's bed. Laying on it Elphaba broke contact with their lips and kissed along Glinda's jaw. She nibbled at her ear and Glinda giggled. She reached down and began to unbutton Elphaba's blouse. Elphaba broke contact and looked at her quizzically. Glinda just smiled and tugged t off her. She brought their lips together again and unhooked Elphaba's bra. She kissed her way down her neck and took a breast into her mouth. Elphaba gasped at the sensation, it was indescribable. Before the new felt feelings became too much for her and she would lose control, Elphaba pulled Glinda up to meet her gaze. 'Your turn.' Was all she said. Glinda giggled and lay back and opened her arms to Elphaba. The night was spent with both women consuming their love for each other. _

_End flashback_

A gust of wind swept through the castle and brought Elphaba from her thoughts. Another stab of hurt stabbed through her heart as she realised her situation. She was never seeing Glinda again! Elphaba finally committed a very, in her opinion, weak act. She gave herself over to tears. They streamed down her cheeks as she sank to the floor and her heart broke. She cried long and hard for everything. She cried for the memories she would leave behind, she cried for Glinda's pain, she cried for her own pain and she cried for the uncertainty of the future. Choking, Elphaba finally calmed down. She grew angry at herself for showing a weakness and threw herself from the floor. Stalking through the rooms, Elphaba felt her heart break as she was plagued by even more memories. She began to grow exasperated. What if Glinda forgot her? Elphaba never wanted Glinda to forget her, she began to sing as she walked through the castle. . . .

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_A new wind is gonna find your sail_

_That's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me _

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

_Cause we don;t ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_O'er the valleys and the peaks_

_And I can see you at the top_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as t ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Remember me when you're out walking_

_When snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleeping_

_And moonlight falls across your floor_

_I can't hurt you anymore_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

Elphaba felt fresh tears caress her face as she finished.

'Please don't forget me Glinda...' she whispered.

You see the truth was, Elphaba didn't want Glinda to forget her, not really.

**A/N I heard the song and thought of this...review...**

**Song - 'Please Remember Me' – John Barrowman**


End file.
